M82
The M82, also known as the "Light Fifty" for its .50 caliber BMG cartridge, is a recoil-operated, semi-automatic anti-matériel rifle developed by the American Barrett Firearms Manufacturing company. A heavy SASR (Special Application Scoped Rifle), it is used by many units and armies around the world. The weapon is found in two variants—the original M82A1 (and A3) and the bullpup M82A2. The M82A2 is no longer manufactured, though the XM500 can be seen as its successor. Battlefield 2 sniper aiming the M82A1]] The M82A1 seems to be a weapon which was cut midway through ''Battlefield 2's'' development. It has a different texture sheet and animations than the M95, which is a similar weapon. In addition, the horizontal line on its scope is shorter on both sides. Its file directories lack the "sounds" and "ai" files of the other weapons, but it did have its animations and meshes. Unlike another cut item, the M82A1 is replaced by another weapon when the files are modified to include it in the game. However, its icon is still visible, both in the kit selection screen and from the BFHQ screen. On the BFHQ screen, its title is "M95" and its description is that of the Jackhammer. Gallery BF2 M82A1.png|The M82A1 weapon icon. BF2 M82 Render 1.png|A model of the M82 in Battlefield 2 BF2 M82 Render.png|A model of the M82 in Battlefield 2 BF M82 Render 2.png|A model of the M82 in Battlefield 2 Battlefield Play4Free The M82A3 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free and is the second last unlockable sniper rifle, at rank 27. It is a very slow, semi-automatic sniper rifle, sharing many damage characteristics of its similar .50 BMG caliber bolt-action, the M95. However, being semi-automatic, it allows the user to stay zoomed on targets, allowing for constant watch on hostile forces, unlike the other bolt-actions which require the user to cycle its bolt between every shot. However, for balancing purposes, the rifle features a very slow rate of fire, the slowest of all at 12 rounds per minute. Gallery Weapon-m82a3 en.jpg|The M82A3 shipment poster.Battlefield Play4Free - NEW RECON WEAPON - M82A3 - October 27, 2012 BF P4FM82.png|The M82 in game. P4FM82A3Reload.png|Reloading the M82A3. Battlefield 3 The M82A3 is a weapon featured in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 3. It has a 10-round magazine, semi-automatic fire mode, and extremely high firepower. It is only usable during the mission Kaffarov, where it is automatically equipped by Dimitri Mayakovsky after taking out a sniper in a fist-fight. Unlike the other weapons in the game, it has no name or pickup icon. The weapon comes equipped with an infrared scope. Gallery 800px-BF3-Barrett-3.jpg|The M82 in the singleplayer level Kaffarov. M82A3 Model BF3.png|The M82 model, with adjusted lighting level. Battlefield 4 Singleplayer The M82A3 can be unlocked by completing the Gold assignment in the mission Singapore by getting 19,000 points. The weapon kills any enemy in one shot anywhere on the body from any range, and mildly damages light vehicles. It features a Rifle Scope, Range Finder and Bipod. It sports a Worm Desert finish. Multiplayer In the multiplayer portion of Battlefield 4, the M82A3 is a Battle Pickup. The weapon is very effective in multiple situations like counter sniping and shooting multiple targets where precision is not key (thanks to the M82A3 one hit kill regardless of where it hits) making it an extremely deadly weapon in the right hands. Because the M82A3 fires semi-automatically and has a large box magazine, it can do a lot of damage towards an enemy in a short time. While the M82A3 does not have the fast bullet velocity of any of the other snipers, it is made up thanks to it being almost unrivaled in terms of firepower and its high accuracy. Its important to note that enemies may require two shots if they are behind cover. While its only real counterpart is the Chinese AMR-2, the M82A3 has a superior fire rate, which can prove to be a huge advantage in medium range to close quarter situations where the M82A3 can be slightly more forgiving than the AMR-2 or in cases when there are multiple enemies at medium to long range. It also has almost double the magazine size (double if the player reloaded with no bullets from the previous magazine), meaning a player can fire more rounds and not reload. The M82A3 has a slightly faster reload time (.3 secs) when the magazine is empty, while the AMR-2 has a faster time when there are bullets in the chamber. The M82A3 can be found in three different variants. The M82A3 is equipped with a 40x Ballistic Scope with Variable Zoom, while the M82A3 MID is equipped with a Rifle Scope (8x), and the M82A3 CQB has a M145 (3.4x) scope. All three variants are fitted with a Range Finder and Bipod. The M82A3 is capable of damaging/destroying light vehicles such as Quad Bikes, PWCs, Jeeps, and RHIBs with three to five shots, making it useful if users are hiding in vehicles. It is also very effective at damaging or destroying helicopters. While it still does damage against heavier armored vehicles, it is such a minuscule amount (3-4 damage per shot) that it would be better to conserve ammo and not shoot. Gallery BF4 M82A3.png|The M82A3 with a 40x Ballistic Scope BF4 M82A3 MID.png|The M82A3 with a Rifle Scope (8x) BF4 M82A3 CQB.png|The M82A3 with a M145 (3.4x) bf4_m8r.png|Reloading the M82A3. Battlefield_4_M82A3_Screenshot.png|The player deploys the Bipod on the M82A3. Battlefield Hardline The M82 .416 is a sniper rifle set to be released alongside the Robbery expansion for Battlefield Hardline, available to the Professional kit. Like the M1A1, which was released alongside the Criminal Activity expansion, the M82 .416 does not require ownership of the expansion and will be avaliable to all players.BattlefielCategory:Weapons of Battlefield 2Category:Sniper RiflesCategory:Cut contentCategory:Weapons of Battlefield 3Category:Semi-Automatic RiflesCategory:Weapons of Battlefield Play4FreeCategory:Weapons of Battlefield 4Category:Battle PickupsCategory:Weapons of Battlefield HardlineCategory:Battlefield Hardline: Robberyd Hardline - 11 NEW WEAPONS - New map - Throwingknifes! - Youtube - Retrieved August 8, 2015 Unlike past iterations of the M82, the version featured in Hardline fires the .416 Barrett cartridge, meaning it does not kill in one hit unless at the head but still has considerable damage 90 max damage, 78 min damage. The M82 .416 has 5+1 rounds in one magazine, but can be extended with attatchments your choice. Trivia Battlefield 3 *The M82A3's game files in Battlefield 3 contain all of the necessary files for customization in multiplayer — all of the attachments in-game are included in its file directories. It is possible the gun was not included due to the difficulty of balancing a .50 Caliber semi-automatic rifle to the rest of the Recon weapons. *When the M82A3 is fired by Dimitri Mayakovsky in the mission Kaffarov, Dimitri can be heard grunting, reflecting the weight of the weapon and its recoil. *If dropped for a different weapon in Kaffarov, the pickup message will stay as the weapon that was picked up (i.e. dropping the M82A3 for a PKP Pecheneg. After equipping the PKP, the message will still say " PRESS [ ] FOR PKP PECHENEG). Battlefield 4 *The M82A3 sports a camouflage when on the ground but loses it once picked up. It is unclear whether this is a developer oversight or an error. *The long-range M82A3 variant comes with both a Range Finder and Variable Zoom, a combination not possible on any customizable weapon. *There is a glitch when using the M82A3 on the Xbox 360 version where dropping the M82 and using another sniper rifle without a range finder equipped, will still display the range when scoped in with the sniper rifle. Battlefield Hardline *The M82 featured in Hardline is the first time the weapon fires a different round than .50 BMG, instead firing the .416 Barrett round for balancing purposes. Videos File:Battlefield 2 - M82 3D Model - BfMeshView|Video display different angles of the M82 in Battlefield 2 File:Battlefield Play4Free M82A3 Commentary|Review and commentary of the M82A3 in Battlefield Play4Free. File:Battlefield 3 Barrett M82 Sniping Gameplay (HD)|Gameplay with the Barrett M82 in the single player mission Kaffarov in Battlefield 3. See Also *M95 *M98B External links *M82 on Wikipedia Referede:M82nces